


Play With Me...

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Silly, USUK - Freeform, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred and England are playing a rather... steamy game together... and Alfred gets a bit... hot and... bothered by his boyfriend.*wink wonk*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I hope you didn't click on this hoping you would get some real "steamy" USUK stuff.

Alfred and Arthur were gathered together resting on the rather large bed crowded around Alfred’s laptop, which was very sleek looking. Or rather, it would have been if there wasn’t a shell of stickers stuck all over the place with a sort of “red white and blue” starry aesthetic going on.

“You need to send Nikki to go get cigarettes” Arthur pointed to the quickly depleting Cigarette supply.

“I know.” Alfred grunted.

“Lillian is going to suck them all up!” He replied a bit more frantically.

“I KNOW BRO! I’ll just give her some of this, she’ll be fine, it’ll make up for it while Nikki takes three hours!”

“Don’t give her more drugs! She obviously has issues!” The crazy haired british man wailed.

“Look, this is how you play the game, you give these girls drugs so you can pay them to take pictures for perverted men and maybe some women!” Alfred said, clicking his mouse at rather insane speeds

“This game is horrible!” 

“I KNOW!”

“THEN WHY ARE WE PLAYING IT?!” Arthur yelled

“I DON’T KNOW MAN BUT THIS IS OUR LIFE NOW!” Alfred growled in return.    
FUCK $2,000?!?!?! WHY ARE THESE GIRLS SO EXPENSIVE?!”

“Because they ask for more as they get more… talented.” Arthur climbed up onto Alfred’s back, hugging him from behind.

“What?! Really?” Alfred looked back at him.

“ _ Yes _ , I told you we should have listened to the instructions.

Alfred looked at the screen panicked. “Ah… um… um… er. GAH!” He closed his laptop screen and scooted the overly decorated computer away from him.

“Oh, brilliant, you’ve solved everything. Now I see why your debt never gets paid off.” Arthur chuckled.

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Alfred puffed out his cheeks and furrowed his brows.

“Oh never mind.” Arthur gave up and fell back on the bed. “What now?” He asked eyeing his American boyfriend’s form.

Alfred scrambled and turned around to face him. “We could play a horror game… or you know we could…” He wiggled on the bed slightly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows a little.

“What?”

“Ya know…” Alfred grinned excitedly.

“No, I don’t. Describe what you want clearly. I’m not a mind reader.”

“ You know… make bacon?” Alfred hopped up and down.

“But we just ate!”

“No no no!” Alfred shook his head. “You know…. Go to the boneyard.” He thrust his hips forward. “Get jiggy with it? Do a horizontal tango?”

Arthur glared at him. “Are you trying to say you want to have sex?”

Alfred nodded vigorously.

“Then just say so! Are you 5?” He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck as he sat up. “Weirdo.”

“You love it.” Alfred smirked dorkily.

Arthur rolled his eyes and just kissed the fool. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think I was serious with that description did you? Heheheh. Yes, they were playing HunieCam, and yes, Alfred (the way I wrote him) Is incredibly awkward when it comes to asking to do the do.  
> Well, hope you enjoyed! This was actually something I wrote ages ago that I dug up from the depths of my documents folder and just tidied it up a bit.


End file.
